Superman
by ebi pers
Summary: "He's got super strength...like Superman!" Ben overhears Matt bragging about his big brother to the Beserkers. Cute sibling moment because I love those. Oneshot. Reviews are happiness.


**A/N: Wow! Cranking out oneshots lately, huh? This is my 30****th**** (YES, THIRTIETH) story on this website! ! In case you hadn't noticed, that makes me happy! I love all of you guys so much. When I first took over this account around December of 2011 I was completely unsure of myself. I erased all of 'those' stories that are the intellectual property of a friend of mine and started fresh. I never expected to get the chance to interact with so many genuinely kind people! And your reviews always make me smile, so thanks so much to all the people of the Falling Skies and Terra Nova fan forums for making me feel so welcome. /end sappy reflection note, here's to another thirty!/**

**On to something useful: this is another 'Brother Ben' moment. I'm thinking of starting a series of ficlets at this point…Anyway, this one based off of the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down and from the point-of-view of a Ben and Matt brotherly interaction (again.) Because deep down inside, all of us have always wanted a big brother with super powers. Please review!**

* * *

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might…kryptonite…**_

* * *

Ben didn't like the Beserkers. Not at all. As far as he was concerned, they were a cracked-out group of drunk, reckless criminals looking to kill anything that moved. So he couldn't figure out for the life of him why his dad took over the group or why his little brother was spending so much time with them. Matt had recently been put in harm's way because of them. But in another way he was grateful that his dad was in charge now. With Pope gone, there was a chance that they wouldn't try to kill _him_.

It was late evening, his last patrol of the day. The days he received lone patrols were always his favorite. He hated being paired off with anyone else. Hal would ask too many questions, always harping on 'opening up' and similar crap, not understanding that he didn't _know _what was happening to him, that he was just as scared and if not more. Patrols with any of the others—Dai, Maggie—inevitably lapsed into uncomfortable silence once the usual pleasantries and comments on the weather ran out. But solitary patrols…those were nice. They were a chance to think, a chance to sort out everything that had gone on. That was still going on.

Ben was startled as he approached the Beserker's section of the camp where they'd tentatively hunkered down for the night. Normally, the sound of drunken laughter or other forms of debauchery were the only things heard from that side of the camp, almost as intolerable as the smell. But this time he heard a voice, a distinctly familiar one. _Matt? _He broke into a run but hesitated as he drew closer, able to distinguish what his brother was saying now.

"It's _true_! He's like…Superman!" The child's voice carried such a sense of wonder and awe. He frowned, trying to think of who Matt was talking about. _Hal. _Definitely Hal.

"He has super-strength like Superman! And he can shoot really good, too and when the skitters come he just points his gun and _bap! Bap! _Just blows their heads clean off!"

More laughter. Ben could see Matt's exaggerated hand motions now, his voice rising in pitch and volume as he grew more and more excited.

"I'm sure he does, little man!" Crazy Lee took a swig from her beer can and passed it off to Boon.

"He as good a shot as me, M&M?" Ben cringed as Boon spoke. _That _was the guy who had nearly gotten his brother killed not too long ago.

Matt shook his head wildly. "No! Better! The spikes on his back give him all of these cool powers! He can see better than _anyone_!"

Ben froze. Spikes in his back? Matt wasn't talking about Hal he was talking about…_him? _

"It's _so _cool," Matt continued.

He decided to enter now, playing innocent. The Beserkers looked up, Tector awkwardly clearing his throat, evidently feeling a bit uncomfortable at having just been talking about him. Ben nodded at them, offering a slight wave of his hand. "How's it going?" He tried to act casual.

The Beserkers muttered generally positive phrases, Lyle and Crazy Lee returning to their beers.

"Ben!" Matt chattered excitedly. "Show them your superpowers!"

He forced a blank expression, trying to stop the bit of pride that welled up in his chest. Matt may have thought these 'superpowers' were cool but it sure seemed like everyone else hated them. "What are you talking about?"

"Show them your super strength! Please?" He was begging now, in much the same way a child trying to impress his friends would beg.

Ben grinned playfully. "You mean like this?" With a single hand he lifted his little brother in the air, the boy whooping and cheering. The scruffy group laughed, cheered, and applauded and Ben allowed himself to revel in his brother's joy. If he could bring that much joy to the kid, it couldn't be all bad, right?

Slowly, he let Matt down. "See? _See?_" He was motioning for Boon to pay close attention. "I _told _you guys that he was like Superman! I told you!"

The older brother tried to downplay it. "I don't know…"

"You're _better _than Superman, Ben!"

"How so?"

"Because…" he threw his arms around his brother's side. "You're my big brother!"

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that cute? Eh, I felt like I could have gone deeper with it but I decided not to. I wanted it to be (again) lighthearted brotherly moments. And I mean, come on: a big brother with superpowers is frigging AWESOME! So let me know what you thought in a review, please! **


End file.
